Internet y Cupido
by MalaFe
Summary: ¿Portatiles en Hogwatrs?¿Estudios muggles obligatorios?¿Internet para todos? Este año el colegio será más interesante ahora que se respira tranquilidad y todos quieren saber como se ocupa internet y la magia que se puede hacer con él. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: Un comienzo de año bastante movido.

* * *

><p>2 de septiembre de 1998, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.<p>

* * *

><p>- Muy bien alumnos, como este será su último año en Hogwarts, y dado que el ministerio quiso repetir el año perdido, en esta clase habrá más alumnos – Comenzó a decir la señora Julie Sook, maestra de estudios muggles – Mi clase desde ahora será obligatoria, y no quiero problemas en ella – dijo mirando a todos los presentes, y tardando más en los estudiantes de Slytherin – Primero que nada les explicare que no pueden entrar con varita en esta clase – informo haciendo que hubiese murmullo entre los jóvenes – dejaran sus varitas, sus bolsos, y todo lo que sea mágico en esos casilleros – señalo el fondo de la salita donde se veían varia casillas divididas en compartimientos con los nombre de los alumnos – Cuando estén listos síganme.<p>

Hubo un gran revuelo cuando la profesora desapareció por la puerta del fondo de aquella salita. Lo primeros en obedecer fueron los leones, entusiasmados ante la idea de usas aparatos muggles, y descubrir cosas nuevas, por otra parte los Slytherin estaban desconfiados, y no les agradaba en nada tener que alejase de sus varitas, y menos para una ridícula clase.

- ¿Qué crees que vaya a enseñarnos? – Pregunto entusiasmado Ron a sus amigos.

- Creo que lo más básico, utensilios, tecnología y esas cosas – Respondió Hermione mientras se encaminaban a la puerta por donde había ido la señora Sook.

- Creo que será la única clase entretenida – Comento Ginny que caminaba al lado de Harry – Las otras serán horribles, sobre todo por los EXTASIS de fin de año.

- No subestimes los estudios muggles, Ginny – le reprendió Hermione con voz severa, a lo que los tres rodaron los ojos – Los EXTASIS de todas las clases son importantes.

- Vamos, Herm, no comiences a fastidiar con eso – le dijo Ron en tonito amistoso tomándola de la mano – Es nuestro último año.

- Por eso mismo, Ron. Es importante estudiar muy bien todas las clases, incluso estudios muggles y…

- Por supuesto, Granger – Intervino una chica de cabello negro con voz desdeñosa – No hay nada como perder el tiempo con los muggles – Hizo una mueca de asco mirando a los cuatro Gryffindors – Aprender sobre sus costumbres y sus idioteces, son todos unos… - La chica se asustó cuando Draco la tomo del brazo con fuerzas y se la llevo de ahí - ¿Qué demonios haces? – Protesto molesta zafándose del agarre.

- No seas idiota, Pansy. Lo peor que puedes hacer es pelearte con los _héroes _del mundo mágico – Contesto Draco arrastrando las palabras mirándola con reproche, y continuo caminando junto con Blaise y Theodore.

- No sé porque los dejaron entrar este año – dijo Ginny mirando a los Slytherin alejarse - ¿Qué pretende el ministerio? ES obvio que no aprenden la lección.

- Ignóralos, Ginny – La calmo Harry, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron a clases – Solo vamos…

Cuando entraron en la sala principal de estudios muggles ya estaban casi todos los alumnos presentes. El lugar era amplio y estaba lleno de cosas. Había cuadros en las paredes, pero no se movían, las plantas tampoco eran mágicas. Al lado izquierdo había una biblioteca, y al lado derecho estaban los pupitres. Todos se encaminaron hacia ellos, y se sentaron con sus amigos.

Minutos después apareció de nuevo la profesora Sook. Era una mujer pequeña, de cabello corto negro, tenía cara de duende, y una sonrisa amable.

- Muy bien alumnos, durante todo el año usaran esto – Hizo un movimiento de varita y frente a cada alumno apareció una portátil – Los muggles las ocupan bastante, y deberán aprender a ocuparla, están modificadas por el ministerio para que no se estropeen con la magia del lugar, es el único aparato que podrán llevarse. Aprenderán muchas cosas, y las notas las escribirán ahí – Señalo la portátil que estaba frente a Ron – Ahora les explicare lo básico, y luego pasaremos a la práctica.

Media hora se tardó la profesora Sook en hacer que todos entendieran como prender el computador, y sus funciones básicas (Word, Excel, Paint, el reproductor de música, etc.) Los Slytherin eran los más escépticos sobre la "_maquina _rara_"_ que tendrían que ocupar durante ese año. Y deberían aprender si o si, porque desde ese día la usarían siempre, en todas las clases que tuviesen.

- Los muggles son ingeniosos – Comento maravillado Ron, que no se cansaba de jugar con la flechita haciéndola moverse por toda la pantalla.

- ¿Crees que tengamos acceso a internet? – Le pregunto Hermione a un ausente Harry Potter.

- Ni idea – dijo lacónico – No lo creo, por todos lo de la magia y eso, es bastante difícil.

- ¿Internet? – Dijo extrañada Ginny - ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una red que conecta entre si a las computadoras, es bastante practico – Explico la castaña – Puedes hablar con personas que estén muy lejos atreves de tu computador.

- ¿Cómo la red Flú? – dijo Ron mirando a las chicas, y luego apretando las teclas de la portátil.

- Mmm, si es como la red Flú, pero se puede hacer muchas cosas más.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un caos, porque la mayoría de los presentes en esa clase jamás había visto algo asi, y los pocos hijos de muggles que había tuvieron que ayudarlos, y enseñarles con mucha paciencia. Para el final de la clase solo había dos Slytherin que no había aprendido a usarla: Goyle y Pansy.

La profesora Sook les pidió que la cuidaran mucho, porque debían entregarlas cuando el año terminara, y que para los que aprendieran más rápido estaría disponible después del fin de semana el internet.

X

X

- No sé porque demonios tenemos que aprender a usar esta cosa – Se quejó Pansy entrando a la sala común de Slytherin, y tirando en un sillón su portátil color blanco.

- No seas tonta, Pans – le dijo Blaise sentándose en el mismo sillón donde había caído la portátil de la chica – Escuche hablar de estas cosas, y la interprex.

- Internet – corrigió Theo sentándose frente al moreno – Y tiene razón, Pansy. Es bastante interesante, estoy seguro de que cuando la ocupes más te gustara.

- ¿Tú que piensas, Draco? – Pregunto la chica ignorando a los otros dos -¿Crees que sea útil? Después de todo es invento de los muggles…

El rubio no le contesto, simplemente se alzó de hombros, y camino hacia los dormitorios con su portátil color gris.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – Giro a mirar a los dos chicos esperando una respuesta - ¿Esta asi por lo que dije esta mañana a los Gryffindors?

- No hables si no sabes nada, Pansy. El mundo no gira en torno tuyo – Respondió Blaise poniéndose de pie, y mirándola fríamente a los ojos – Nos vemos en la cena, Theo – agrego y se encamino también a los dormitorios.

- ¿Porque están todos actuando tan extraño…? – dijo suspirando y recostándose en el sillón.

- Creo que la guerra afecta a todos en muchos sentidos. Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices Pansy, en todo este conflicto nosotros perdimos más que ellos – Theo la miro resignado, y se marchó de ahí dejando a la chica sola.

X

X

Harry dejo en su mesita de noche la portátil verde oscuro, y se recostó en su cama. Estaban todos en la sala común, asi que podría estar tranquilo durante unos minutos.

Francamente él no quería volver ese año a Hogwarts, pero no podía entrar a la academia de aurores si no tenía rendido sus EXTASIS. Las cosas eran tan distintas después de la guerra.

Ron y Hermione no se había separado casi desde el día en que todo había acabado, si antes tenía que lidiar con sus peleas, ahora debía hacerlo con su melosidad, aunque era mucho mejor que estar viéndolos pelear siempre.

Su relación con Ginny se había reanudado después de todo lo ocurrido, y toda su vida estaba relativamente tranquila, pero él se sentía vacío y cansado a la vez…No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía diferente, y quería estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Quería hablar con alguien de todo eso, pero a la vez no quería compartirlo con nadie, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de que es lo que le ocurría. Pensó en que Remus hubiese sabido decirle algo, pero no estaba más ahí… Extrañaba a tantas personas, a Remus, a Tonks, a Dumbledore, a Sirius, a Dobby…incluso a Snape a quien había aprendido a respetar cuando había descubierto su historia…tantas personas que habían muerto, y él seguía a ahí cuando creía que moriría.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, pero lo único que veía eran los rostros de todas las personas que había perdido meses atrás. Aún tenía pesadillas sobre la guerra, y la cantidad de muertes que había visto. Solo esperaba que todo pasara pronto, y que las cosas fueran como antes, aunque sabía en el fondo que nada sería como antes.

X

X

9 de septiembre de 1998, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Sala Común de Gryffindor

X x X x

* * *

><p>- ¿Así está bien? – Pregunto Ginny a la castaña.<p>

- Si, solo debes esperar a que conecte, y ya estarás en internet – Le explico Hermione.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el comienzo de clases, y de lo que más se hablaba en el colegio era de las portátiles, y el internet. Los alumnos de quinto en adelante eran los afortunados ya que eran los únicos que había comenzado con los estudios de las computadoras. Si antes muchos habían estado reacios a aprender a ocuparlas ahora era diferente desde que la profesora Sook les había explicado las múltiples funcionalidades del internet: es como una biblioteca, como la red Flú, como el correo por lechuza, es todo eso junto y mucho más, había dicho ella.

Ahora todos estaban vueltos locos por la página que había creado unos hijos de muggles de Ravenclaw. Donde había que registrarse para poder entrar. Era por supuesto un secreto para los profesores ya que por ella se enviaban los apuntes, y las tareas, obviamente también la usaban para otras cosas…

- ¿Tú te registraste, Herm? – Pregunto la pelirroja sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- No, por supuesto que no – dijo un poco indignada – Eso va contra las reglas, y estarán en problemas cuando la directora McGonagall los descubra.

- Creo que eres la única piensa asi, todos ya están registrados, Herm. Estoy segura que tú eres la única que no lo ha hecho – Comento divertida.

- Como sea, no lo hare – dijo refunfuñando, y continuo escribiendo el ensayo que les habían pedido para pociones – Y espero que ni Ron ni Harry hayan tenido la ocurrencia de hacerlo…

- ¡Ron fue uno de los primeros en hacerlo! – Exclamo mirando a Hermione que acababa de fruncir el ceño – Sabes que lo hará, más ahora que no quieres ayudarles con sus deberes, y Harry…- Ginny dejo la frase al aire y suspiro abatida.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Harry? – Pregunto preocupada la chica cerrando su portátil y acercándose un poco más a la pelirrojo - ¿Se han peleado o algo asi?

- Ojala fuese eso… - Respondió desanimada – Esta muy extraño últimamente, apenas nos vemos, creí que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos ahora que todo termino, pero…

- Ginn…debes darle tiempo, han pasado muchas cosas, y no creo que lo mejor sea que siempre queras llevarlo a esas fiestas que hacen últimamente en el colegio – Medio regaño Hermione mirando a su amiga un poco molesta – A Harry no le gustan esas cosas, y…

- ¡Pero debe ir! – Interrumpió un poco irritada – Las hacen por él, para nosotros…- Comento haciendo un mohín y volviendo a fijar su atención en la pantalla de su portátil. No tenía caso explicarle esas cosas a Hermione, no lo entendería.

X

X

* * *

><p>12 de septiembre de 1998, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería - Biblioteca<p>

X x X

Usted tiene un nuevo correo de _pansy._

Draco solo bufo y apretó el mensajito que había aparecido en la pantalla.

_DE: Pansy Parkinson - pansy. _

_PARA: Draco Malfoy – _

_Asunto: (sin asunto)_

_Draco, querido, creo que nunca más volveré a dudar sobre Theo, esta cosa que inventaron los muggles es fantástica, y mucho más rápida que una lechuza. Espero que estés bien, Blaise dice que recuerdes hacer el ensayo para pociones._

_Pansy. P_

El rubio leyó el mensaje, y levanto la vista hacia la chica que estaba sentada frente a él en la biblioteca, quien le sonrió, y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Era como el quinto correo que le enviaba y solo para decirle idioteces. Era cierto que él también pensaba que el internet era bastante útil e interesante, pero Pansy estaba comenzando a cansarlo, porque todo lo que le escribía podía perfectamente decírselo en persona, ¡Estaban a solo medio metro de distancia! Gracias a Merlín la profesora Sook había prohibido sacar la cajita de voces de la sala de estudios muggles… (Él se negaba a llamarlo celilures, era demasiado complicado el nombre)

Era lo único que lo ayudaba a distraerse desde que había entrado a clases, solo quería que los meses pasaran pronto, y poder volver a casa…Si es que aun le podía llamar asi al lugar donde había estado prisionero durante tanto tiempo junto a sus padres.

Tiene un nuevo correo de _pansy._ volvió a anunciar un mensaje al costado izquierdo de la pantalla.

_DE: Pansy Parkinson - pansy. _

_PARA: Draco Malfoy – _

_Asunto: ¡con un Hufflepuff!_

_Draco estaba hablando con Daphne por esta cosa de mensajería instantánea que hay en la página del colegio, ¿y a que no sabes que supe? Ese Gryffindor tonto de Longbottom está de novio con un Hufflepuff, ¡con un chico! Siempre supe que de los Gryffindor uno no podía esperar nada más, mucho menos buen gusto, pero ¿un Hufflepuff? … Estoy segura de que ahora lo sabe todo el colegio, ¡por Morgana!, no quiero verlos, siempre creí que el idiota de Longbottom terminaría con ese mestizo Finnigan o con lunática… incluso llegue a pensar que andaba a la cola de Theo el año pasado, parecía que ambos se hacían ojitos cuando se veían…_

_Pansy. P_

Draco termino de leer el correo y suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué Pansy creía que a él le importaban esas cosas? Aunque tenía razón sobre lo último…

Estaba considerando la idea de Blaise de usar la opción de bloquear a Pansy para que dejara de contarle idioteces.

X

X

_DE: Ron Weasley – _

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: junta…_

_Hola Harry._

_Estábamos hablando con Hermione hace un rato, y queríamos saber si tú y Ginny quieren ir con nosotros mañana a Hogsmeade. También ira Neville con ese idiota de Macmillan, ¿tú sabias algo de ellos? Siempre creí que Nev estaba con Antonie de Ravenclaw. _

_Cuando leas esto me dices, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate compañero._

_R.W_

Harry termino de leer el correo y resoplo. No tenía ánimos de ir a ninguna parte, mucho menos a Hogsmeade donde todo el mundo iba a reconocerlo, no podría disfrutar tranquilo con tanta gente alrededor, lo había descubierto cuando habían ido los cuatro al callejón Diagon antes de clases para comprar los útiles.

_DE: Harry Potter – hp._

_PARA: Ron Weasley – _

_Asunto: Re: junta…_

_Ron: _

_Lo siento, no creo que pueda ir con ustedes, además estoy un poco cansado con todos los deberes que nos están dejando, sobre todo la profesora Dalftor, es mil veces peor que Snape, y sabes que necesito buenas notas porque es uno de los EXTASIS obligatorios para ser Auror._

_Pero pregúntale a Ginn si quiere ir, no he hablado mucho con ella ya que no coincidimos en muchas cosas._

_Sobre lo de Nev, creo que nunca supe que estaba con alguien, mucho menos que era gay, pero sabes que nunca fui muy bueno en esas cosas. Si van a ir con ellos trata de comportarte, nunca tuvimos más líos con él fuera de lo que ocurrió en segundo._

_H.P_

Envió el correo, extrañado por lo que le había dicho Ron sobre Neville, porque él tenía entendido que al pelinegro le gustaba otra persona, y estaba lejos de ser un Hufflepuff…Estaba seguro de ello porque Neville mismo se lo había contado, y en la guerra habían luchado juntos contra los mortifagos siendo que se esperaba lo contario del otro chico…decidió no pensar mucho en ello y minutos después apago la portátil.

Eran recién las seis treinta de la tarde, y Ron y Hermione debían estar por salir de su "_hora de estudio"_, así que no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Había prometido juntarse con ellos para ir a cenar juntos, y estaría Ginny…

Las cosas con ella últimamente estaban algo raras, se sentía cómodo a su lado, pero ya no era como antes, siempre le atribuía eso a que todo había cambiado, pero últimamente creía que esa no era la razón. Ginny disfrutaba de la atención que ahora le daban por ser la novia del chico-que-vivió-y-venció, y todo eso, algo en él sentía que a veces ella estaba con él solo por eso. Porque desde que la había conocido lo veía como a Harry Potter, y no como Harry, el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas con ella se terminaran porque eso significaría pelear con Ron y perder a los Weasley, a los que consideraba una familia…y no quería quedarse más solo, y sentirse más vacío de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo.

X

X

13 de septiembre de 1998, Hogsmeade

X x X

* * *

><p><em>- <em>¿Harry no vendrá con nosotros? – Pregunto Neville a sus amigos.

- No, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer… - Respondió Ron mirando de reojo al chico que acompañaba a su amigo – Supongo que está cansado y todo eso – agrego alzándose de hombros, y encaminándose de la mano con Hermione hacia la salida del colegio.

- ¿Desde cuándo están ustedes juntos? – Hablo la castaña mirando divertida a ambos chicos que se sonrojaron un poco.

- Bueno…desde el año pasado…él me ayudo a veces a fastidiar a los Carrow y terminamos castigados juntos y… -Comenzó a decir Neville mirando al chico, y luego a Hermione que les sonreía pícaramente – solo paso…

- Pero eso fue hace mucho, Nev – Comento ella – Pero bueno, me alegra de que estén juntos, se ven bien asi.

- Gracias, Granger – dijo Ernie hablando un poco cohibido por la mirada del pelirrojo, estaba pensando que era mala idea haberle hecho ese favor a Neville – Tú y Weasley también son buena pareja.

- Es verdad, Herm. Creí que nunca los vería juntos, siempre se peleaban y pensé que nunca se darían cuenta de lo que todo el colegio ya sabía – dijo Neville haciendo sonrojar esta vez a Ron, y reír tímidamente a la chica.

- Creo que el que más sufrió nuestras discusiones fue Harry – conto el pelirrojo divertido.

- Hey, ¿esos de ahí no son Parkinson y Pucey? – Pregunto Macmillan señalando a dos Slytherin que iban de la mano unos metros delante de ellos.

- Así parece – dijo Neville – Pensé que ella salía con Malfoy, porque desde que la conozco que está cerca de él.

- Ni siquiera ella soporta al hurón – Comento con burla el pelirrojo.

- Yo escuche que estaba comprometido con la hermana de Daphne Greeggans – confeso Ernie – Pero quizás si estuvo con Parkinson.

- Son los dos igual de insoportables, pero quizás el hurón lo es aún más – dijo Ron acercándose un poco más a su novia – De seguro que estuvieron juntos y ella lo dejo por imbécil.

- No seas tonto Ron – le dijo Hermione – Malfoy nunca salió con ella, de hecho nunca ha salido con una chica.

- ¿Bromeas? – Quiso saber el pelirrojo con ojos muy abiertos mirando a la castaña – ¿No me digas que el hurón es gay?

- ¿Eso es un problema? – Intervino un poco a la defensiva Ernie mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo.

- Oh, no, por supuesto que no – se apresuró a aclarar Ron – Es que yo pensé que… él siempre…lo que pasa es que…olvídenlo – dijo al no saber cómo explicarse, ya quería volver pronto al castillo para contárselo a Harry.

- ¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas? – Propuso Neville luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

X

X

* * *

><p>13 de septiembre de 1998, Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Mazmorras de Slytherin<p>

X x X

_DE: Blaise Zabini – _

_PARA: Theodore Nott – áspid. _

_Asunto: (sin asunto)_

_Theo, supe lo del Gryffindor…he de suponer que Pansy ya te lo conto, ¿verdad?_

_No te preocupes, de seguro no es nada serio, sabes que yo y Draco podemos ayudarte a que terminen pronto. Así que no te desanimes, que cuando un Slytherin quiere algo lo consigue por cualquier medio, ¿no?_

_Cambiando un poco de tema…_

_¿Draco te ha dicho algo? Desde que comenzamos el curso lo noto algo distante, sé que paso por cosas muy feas el año anterior, pero hay algo en él que me preocupa y no estoy seguro de qué, y sabes que él nunca nos lo dirá por iniciativa propia, ¿será por lo de Potter?_

_B.Z_

Theo termino de leer el correo que le había enviado su amigo, y medito unos minutes la respuesta. Era fin de semana y Blaise se había ido con uno de sus "amiguitos" de turno, así que no había ningún apuro para responderle. Pansy había salido con Pucey, y quien sabe dónde estaba Draco nuevamente…

* * *

><p><em>DE: Theodore Nott – áspid. <em>

_PARA: Blaise Zabini – _

_Asunto: RE: (sin asunto)_

_Blass…_

_¿Crees que no lo sabía? De hecho lo supe un poco antes que Pansy, y eso es bastante, aunque no por eso se cansó de contármelo como diez veces por email, y luego cuando nos vimos para la cena dos veces más y con mucho detalles…_

_Por supuesto que no me rendiré, y mucho menos por un tonto Hufflepuff, sé que cuento contigo, y con Draco aunque este último lo haga a regañadientes, ya pensaremos en algo para hacer._

_No he hablado con él, y francamente creo que no nos dirá mucho, ni siquiera ha querido hablar sobre lo de Vincent, y menos cuando Goyle no hace más que mirarlo con odio, pero supongo que hay que darle algo de tiempo._

_Creo que son muchas cosas las que aún no asimila, y la muerte de Narcissa lo afecto bastante, más cuando su padre espera la inminente condena en Azkaban. Sobre Potter…sabes que todo lo que esté relacionado con él afecta diez veces más a Draco, y no me imagino cuan duro tuvo que ser el golpe para su orgullo cuando el Gryffindor ayudo en el juicio de él y su padre…creo que lo mejor que es que le demos un poco de tiempo, y ya veremos cómo va reaccionando, sino pensaremos en un plan._

_T.N_

Finalizo el email, y después de cerrar su portátil suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué se complicaban tanto las cosas?

X

X

14 de septiembre de 1998, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Dormitorio Gryffindor 7° año

X x X

* * *

><p>Eran las dos de la mañana y había dado tantas vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño que se sentía mareado. Resignado a tener otra noche de desvelo saco la portátil verde oscuro de debajo de su almohada y la encendió.<p>

Usted tiene seis nuevos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. De sus amigos, y oh!, también de dos Slytherin's. Hizo clic en el primero.

* * *

><p>Hola, yo de nuevo jejeje<p>

Realmente me ha dado por ir subiendo historias que tenía escrita hace años y quizás así me animo a terminarlas, espero que les guste esta nueva y le den una oportunidad. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, opinión y demases no duden en hacérmela saber.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar =)


	2. Capítulo 2

Lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón de Merlín, pero es que he estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo, la universidad, y esto de vivir sola, asi que espero que entiendan y no me odien demasiado. Prometo compensarles si ustedes son amables conmigo y me dejan sus comentarios, asi me armaré de animos y publicaré pronto los demás capitulos, y el resto de mis historias incconclusas jeje

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo dos: Los primeros avances.<strong>_

_DE: Ron Weasley – _

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: a que no sabías…_

_Iba a contarte esto cuando llegáramos del pueblo, pero cuando entre estabas dormido y no podía esperar para que lo supieras, ¡Malfoy es gay!, ¿puedes creerlo? Jajaja es una huroncita muerde almohadas… siempre creí que era demasiado delicado, y ahora sabemos por qué._

_Pasamos la tarde con el idiota de Ernie, pero ya que estará con Neville supongo que tendremos que soportarlo._

_R.W_

_DE: Neville Longbottom – megustaherbologia _

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: por favor…_

_Sé que te habrás enterado sobre lo de Ernie, y quiero que sepas que no es verdad, la idea era darle celos a Theodore que después de que la guerra termino apenas me mira, y estoy seguro de que te habrás preguntado qué ocurrió, al igual que yo…_

_No sé muy bien, pero las cosas estaban bien antes de la batalla final, y luego simplemente se alejó, y soy demasiado cobarde como para ir directo donde él y preguntarle…_

_Harry… ¿podrías ayudarme? Eres el único que sabe que hubo algo entre nosotros, y confió mucho en ti, por favor, por favor piénsalo y respóndeme._

_N.L_

* * *

><p><em>DE: Hermione Granger - <em>

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: Ginny_

_Hola Harry, hace tiempo que no hablamos, y supongo que se te hace más fácil hablar de esto por email…, estuve hablando con Ginny esta mañana y me hablo sobre ustedes, ¿están bien las cosas? La note bastante deprimida, y preocupa porque casi ni se ven, y eso que apenas llevamos dos semanas de clases. Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo, ya sea en persona o a través de esto. Te quiero._

_H.G_

_DE: Ginny Weasley – _

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: (sin asunto)_

_Harry, espero que seas consiente de que hace mucho que no nos vemos, sé que estas algo cansado por todos los deberes, pero apenas llevamos algo más de dos semanas de clases…Hoy estuve hablando con Colin y dijo que harían una fiesta unos alumno de Hufflepuff y que seriamos la pareja especial de todo eso, así que espero que estés listo para el próximo fin de semana. Te amo._

_G.W_

* * *

><p><em>DE: Blaise Zabini - <em>

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: Longbottom_

_Potter espero que leas esto completo antes de borrarlo. _

_Te preguntaras primero que nada como demonios supe cual era tu correo, y esa respuesta es fácil: soy un Slytherin, y Pansy es mi amiga…_

_Lo segundo que te preguntaras será el motivo de este email, y más claro no lo pude dejar en el asunto…es sobre tu amigo Gryffindor, y Theo…_

_De nuevo estarás preguntándote algo más… ¿Cómo sé que tú sabes? ¡Por Salazar!, soy un Slytherin, y además Theo me dijo que eres el único al que Longbottom le había contado sobre su "relación"…_

_Ahora déjame explicarte la situación antes de que sigas preguntándote más idioteces…_

_Theo quiere a tu amigo, y tu amigo quiere al mío, el dilema es… ¡¿Por qué demonios anda con un jodido Hufflepuff! _

_Aquí viene la parte en donde tú ayudas…haremos que ellos se queden a solas, ¿de acuerdo? Y así podrán arreglar todo lo que tengan que arreglar, ¿me sigues? Pero no podré estar muy pendiente de eso, porque soy una persona muy ocupada, le di a Draco tu email para que ambos se pongan de acuerdo con todo esto. Y una cosa más Potter…_

_No puedes decirle a Longbottom sobre nuestro plan, ya sabes cómo son ustedes los Gryffindor, y trata de no pelearte con Draco, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Nos leemos en algún otro email. _

_B.Z_

* * *

><p><em>DE: Draco Malfoy – <em>

_PARA: Harry Potter – hp._

_Asunto: Blaise me obligo…_

_Potter, no creas que esto me haga mucha gracia, pero de todas formas me comprometí a ayudar al idiota de Theo, y dado que Blaise no hace más que perder el tiempo con muchos amiguitos por todo el colegio tendré que hacerlo yo._

_Y realmente no lo haría si no viera como Theo parece más un Hufflepuff sin regalo de navidad cada vez que ve a tu amigo con ese tipo, siendo que quiere estar con Theo, ustedes los Gryffindor aman el drama… así que dime que piensas de todo esto, y dame una respuesta._

_D.M_

* * *

><p>Harry termino de leer todos los email bastante asombrado por la cantidad de cosas que había leído, ¿todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para enviarle un mensaje?…Sin duda aquel sería un año bastante largo…suspiro con pesar y se dispuso a responder los correos.<p>

_DE: Harry Potter – hp._

_PARA: Ron Weasley – _

_Asunto: RE: a que no sabias…_

_Ron…disculpa que no haya estado despierto cuando volvieron, estuve terminando los deberes de pociones, y encantamientos (si, quizás Herm finalmente termino pegándome algunos de sus hábitos)_

_Sobre lo de Malfoy…no sé que decirte, es decir, Nev también es gay y no quiero hacer algún comentario despectivo, gay o no sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, ¿no crees?_

_Pero si es gracioso eso de la huroncita, no lo repitas frente a Nev, puede sentirse mal, o algo asi. _

_Ya hablaremos después, creo que últimamente lo único que hacemos es comunicarnos atreves de esto (como el resto de lo alumnos)_

_H.P_

_DE: Harry Potter – hp._

_PARA: Neville Longbottom – megustaherbologia _

_Asunto: RE: por favor._

_Nev…francamente no sé muy bien como responder a lo que me pides, sobre todo porque no soy muy bueno en estas cosas._

_Quizás sea complicado ir directo al grano, te entiendo…_

_Sobre el tema de la ayuda, ¿que crees que podría hacer yo? Es decir, ni siquiera conozco a alguien de Slytherin como para hablar del tema, y fuera de Nott no sé a quien más preguntar. Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

_H.P_

Harry suspiro, y pensó en los otros cuatro correos que le quedaban por responder. Sin duda alguna sabia que tendría que escribirles algo, sobre todo a los dos últimos, pero ¿aliase con Slytherin's? Eso solo podía significar problemas, y él no tenia ánimos de nada de hecho. Pero Neville era su amigo, y estaba en sus manos ayudarle, aunque lo curioso era que justamente esos correos habían llegado el mismo día que el de los dos Slytherin, ¿significaba algo? Coordinación quizás. Ignorando esos pensamientos y se dispuso a responderle a su amiga.

_DE: Harry Potter – hp._

_PARA: Hermione Granger - _

_Asunto: RE: Ginny_

_Herm…no quiero sonar descortés contigo, pero lo que pase entre Gin y yo es solo asunto nuestro, no dudes que si quiero hablar pensare en ti o Ron, seguimos siendo amigos, pero me gustaría que no se metieran en mis asuntos…_

_También te quiero._

_H.P_

Otro suspiro. Alejo un poco la portátil y hundió su cara en el colchón, repentinamente volvía a sentirse cansado, y un poco harto. Entendía a sus amigos, la preocupación y todo eso, pero nunca le había gustado que se metieran en sus asuntos. _Consecuencia__de__meterse__con__la__hermana__de__tu__mejor__amigo,_ se dijo con pesar.


	3. Chapter 3

Sí, soy yo actualizando. No, el mundo no acabará, ni hay zombis comiéndose a la gente. Solo soy yo a medio semestre de clases, llena de exámenes, mi tesis, mi trabajo, con un resfriado decidida a terminar todas mis historias.

Espero que aún haya personas por estos lados que comprendan y me quieran dar un comentario

* * *

><p>Resumen: ¿Portátiles en Hogwarts? ¿Estudios muggles obligatorios? ¿Internet para todos? Este año el colegio será más interesante ahora que se respira tranquilidad y todos quieren saber cómo se ocupa internet y la magia que se puede hacer con él. Slash<p>

Declaración: nada de esto me pertenece. Solo juego con los personajes de Jk y su maravilloso mundo. Nada de dinero, simples dolores de cabeza, y felicidad por montón.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet y Cupido<strong>

**Capítulo III**

**Buscando un plan**

* * *

><p><strong>21 de Septiembre de 1998 – Aula vacía<strong>

Harry tardo más de una semana en responder al resto de los mensajes. Quizás mantener su mente distraída en algo más que el vacio y la desorientación serían bueno para él.

Realmente no tenía deseos de hacer migas con Slytherin para ayudar a Neville, pero tampoco es como si tuviese alguna otra cosa que hacer. Acordó con Malfoy reunirse ese día después de clases en uno de los salones de transformaciones que ya no se usaban. Las cosas que hacia uno por lo amigos…

Malfoy entro al salón diez minutos después de la hora acordada. Se veía cansado, y no parecía el mismo chico de antes. Aunque lucia mucho mejor que en sexto año. Ahora simplemente parecía agotado de todo, sus ojos eran casi los mismos que los de Harry.

- Malfoy – Dijo Harry a modo de saludo. Después del juicio él no había tratado mucho con el Slytherin, no sabía en qué términos estaba su relación ahora.

- Potter – Fue la seca respuesta, y Harry pensó que quizás su relación seguía igual que siempre.

Se miraron quizás por largos minutos. Harry no entendía como ellos dos, que nunca habían hablado de manera civilizada, y que tenía una historia complicada ayudaría a Neville y a Nott a estar juntos.

- Escucha – Fue Draco el que rompió el silencio – Creo que esto es una estupidez. Blaise debería estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo y no yo, pero es demasiado idiota, tiene ideas y luego se las tira al resto sobre los hombros, y Theo…- Bufo con algo parecido a la diversión, para extrañeza de Harry – Lo único que le falta es ir llorando por los rincones del colegio.

- Si, es ridículo. Te doy un punto – murmuro Harry. El no sabía nada de cómo juntar a las personas, de hecho el no sabía nada de personas, y como se relacionaban – Pero Neville es mi amigo, y lo ayudaré, aunque signifique que deba trabajar contigo para eso.

Malfoy alzo una ceja como lo hacía siempre, y sus ojos brillaron de una forma interesante, pensó fugazmente Harry.

- Entonces, señor Cupido, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Se medio burlo Draco – Porque yo no tengo nada en mente.

Y creo que nos llevará bastante tiempo, porque yo no tengo idea alguna tampoco – Se quejo Harry desalentado. Había esperado que Malfoy propusiera algo, sentía que él tenía buenas ideas, e ingeniosas, si recordabas el tercer año y los disfraces de dementor.

- Pues… ¿tal vez deberíamos pensar un poco, hacer una lista de ideas y reunirnos otro día? – Propuso dubitativamente. No tenía ninguna ganas de estar más tiempo frente a Potter, lo hacía sentir incomodo, recordaba los juicios y a su madre.

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo, coordinamos por correo o algo – Dijo Harry antes de salir del aula con algo de prisa. Ese Malfoy no le gustaba mucho. Era civilizado y no le gritaba o decía cosas pesadas. Harry no era bueno para los cambios…y Malfoy ya no era el mismo idiota de siempre

.

**3 de Octubre de 1998 – Mazmorras – Sala común de Slytherin**

- ¿Cómo va el plan de "hagamos que Theo deje de llorar por los rincones como Huffie sin regalos de cumpleaños"? – Pregunto socarronamente Blaise mientras se acerca a Draco, que leía tranquilamente recostado en el sofá.

- Mal, ni Potter ni yo tenemos idea alguna de cómo juntarlos – Respondió sin despegar los ojos del libro.

- Claro, y ¿Cómo lo planean hacer si prácticamente ni se ven ni se hablan? – Draco se alzo de hombros de forma desinteresada. Blaise lo miro y quiso zarandearlo por ser tan bruto y no comprender nada.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto un somnoliento Theodore. La mitad del tiempo leía, la otra mitad dormía. Draco no conseguía entender cómo podía volver a dormir en la noche.

Blaise dio un respingo, esperando que su amigo no hubiese escuchado nada, pero estaba tan desorientado, como siempre, que apenas mantenía los ojos abierto. Ahora entendía porque debía estar con Longbottom, de seguro ambos eran igual de despistados.

- Le preguntaba a Draco por las juntas que ha tenido últimamente con Potter – Comento – Todo el colegio dice que los han visto juntos un par de veces, y que crees? No estaban peleando – Se burlo Blaise

- ¿Es cierto? – Theo miro a Draco, que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar su libro

- En parte – Fue la escueta respuesta. Theo alzo una ceja en muda pregunta – Solo nos vimos una vez, y fue hace días – Respondió - Como sea, ¿alguien he hecho el ensayo de pociones? Esa mujer es una sádica, Severus estaría orgulloso de ella.

- No, apenas he terminado con la tarea de transformaciones, y los ejercicios de encantamientos – Contesto Theo mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco - ¿y tú? – dijo dirigiéndose a Blaise

- ¿Yo? No, no he hecho nada aún, planeo disfrutar el fin de semana, y luego ver por donde empiezo – dijo antes de salir de la sala común.

- ¿Y por qué te ves con Potter?

- No es tu asunto, Theo – Dijo Draco, y se acomodo más en el sillón, dando a entender que estaba harto de preguntas.

Theo rodo los ojos, y suspiro.

X

_**8 de Octubre de 1998 – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_

_DE: Harry Potter – hp._

_PARA: Draco Malfoy –_

_Asunto: plan _

_Malfoy, estuve pensando y quizás sería una buena idea enviarle flores a Nott de parte de Neville, y viceversa. Estuve hablando con Hermione y ella dice que le encantaría que Ron hiciera esas cosas por ella._

_HP_

_X X_

_DE: Draco Malfoy_

_PARA: Harry Potter –_

_Asunto: RE: plan_

_Potter… ¿sabes que Granger es una chica? A las chicas las gustan esas cosas, y Theo, y Longbottom son CHICOS, ¿te gustaría recibir flores como a una nena? Enserio, ¿dos semanas para esa tonta idea?_

_DM._

_X.X_

_DE: Harry Potter – hp._

_PARA: Draco Malfoy –_

_Asunto: RE: RE: plan_

_¿Sabes qué eres un idiota? Por lo menos yo si propuse algo, no como tú que no has hecho nada, ¡ni siquiera te has contactado! Además, ¿Cómo quieres que sepa que me gustaría recibir de un chico? No soy gay, no sé cómo piensan ni que les gusta, ¿lo sabes tú?_

_HP_

_XX_

_DE: Draco Malfoy_

_PARA: Harry Potter –_

_Asunto: RE: plan_

_Potter, eres corto de luces, siempre lo supe. Entonces intenta imaginar que te gustaría recibir de algún chico, piensa en Weasley, qué se yo, o en Longtonto, que es el que recibirá el regalo. No necesitas ser gay para pensar como una persona, lon gay no somos una clase de persona, solo somos nosotros, y ya! Imagina a un chico, y luego que te gustaría darle, fin._

Harry leyó el último mensaje y bufo indignado. Estúpido Malfoy… ¿cómo se suponía que pensaría como gay si apenas podía pensar como hetero? Comenzaba a creer que podía ser asexuado.

Las cosas con Ginny cada vez iban peor, ya se le acaban las excusas para escaparse de ella y sus fiestas…y él que quería paz después de la guerra.

Pensó en Malfoy, el Malfoy de ahora, el que no se molestaba en decirle a Harry que era gay. El Malfoy de los ojos cansados, y la mirada perdida…ese Malfoy que se parecía tanto a Harry ahora.

¿Qué haría que los ojos de Malfoy cambiarán? Antes solía sonreír cuando llegaban las lechuzas al comedor con dulces, muchos dulces solo para él.

Si, a Malfoy le gustaban los dulces, siempre podía estar comiendo algunos a la hora que fuese. Tal vez recibir dulces, como antes, haría que sus ojos cambiaran, aunque fuese un poco, pensó.

Si Malfoy podía querer recibir dulces, qué podría querer recibir Neville…De pronto abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes. Miro la hora. Iban a ser ya las once de la noche, pero al diablo, quería decírselo al Slytherin antes de que se le fuera la idea.

Tecleo en su portátil: _Malfoy nos vemos a las 23.30 en la misma aula de la otra vez. Tengo una idea genial._

_X_

* * *

><p><em>X<em>

Draco no podía creer que realmente estaba escabulléndose por los pasillos del colegio para ir a verse con Potter en un aula vacía casi a las doce de la noche, por Merlín.

¿Y el muy tarado no podía decirle por correo? No, Potter era demasiado bruto para eso. Y Draco al parecer igual, porque ahí estaba, caminando por Hogwarts rogando porque Filch o su horrible gata no lo descubriesen.

Podría perfectamente haberle dicho que no iría, o simplemente haberlo plantado y ya.

Entro al aula y la selló con un pase de varita. Potter se paseaba de un lado a otro como maniático que era.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto un poco brusco - ¿Cuál es ese plan del que no puedes hablarme por correo?

Harry abrió la boca, y segundos después de ruborizo. Draco entendió de pronto que recién se le había ocurrido, idiota, pensó.

- Bueno – Carraspeo Harry – Las flores era un plan tonto, lo sé, pero no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, a Neville le gustan las plantas, y por lo que sé a Nott también. Juntarlos en el invernadero es una gran idea, ¿no crees?

Draco lo miró. Iba vestido con un jean oscuro, y un chaleco holgado. Su cabello era un desastre, como siempre. Pero sus ojos eran como los del Potter antes de la guerra, brillantes y entusiasmados. Decididos.

- Me encanta – Murmuro pensando en que el chico era atractivo, solo un poco claro – Bueno, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

- Tú encárgate de Nott y yo de Neville. Los alumnos de cuarto están en un proyecto en el invernadero 3, así que solo se usa los fines de semana. Tenemos hasta el lunes para planear como hacerlos llegar allá.

- Si, suena bien, y puede funcionar – Comento Draco acercándose más al chico. Miro detenidamente el lugar – Y ya que estamos aquí podríamos avanzar un poco, de todas formas ya me sacaste de la cama.

Harry pensó en Malfoy y en cama, y se atraganto con su saliva.

- Podemos sentarnos por allá – Dijo señalando unas sillas al final del salón, y avanzó, ignorando que Draco analizaba su trasero.

Cuando Harry volvió a su torre ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Tenía mucho sueño, y sin embargos energías le sobraban, se sentía emocionado, y despierto. Y quizás, solo quizás podría gustarle este Malfoy que hacia planes con él para juntar a dos chicos.


End file.
